


Konoha Files

by Mantykora



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Digital Art, Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mantykora/pseuds/Mantykora
Summary: When the relations between supernatural and mundane in the city of Konoha become strained under mysterious circumstances paranormal investigator Madara Uchiha is recruited to solve the case.





	Konoha Files

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatrandomnpc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatrandomnpc/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unwind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607278) by [thatrandomnpc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatrandomnpc/pseuds/thatrandomnpc). 



> An alternate version of [thatrandomnpc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatrandomnpc/pseuds/thatrandomnpc)'s fic ["Unwind"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607278/chapters/36237363). Part of the [MadaTobi Remix 2018](https://madatobiremix.tumblr.com) challenge.
> 
> It's good to read the original before this one.
> 
> Also to find on Tumblr: **[part 1](https://creatively-m14.tumblr.com/post/178326715277/part-1-part-2-part-3-an-alternate-version-of), [part 2](https://creatively-m14.tumblr.com/post/178326842202/part-1-part-2-part-3-an-alternate-version-of), [part 3](https://creatively-m14.tumblr.com/post/178326928172/part-1-part-2-part-3-an-alternate-version-of).**

 


End file.
